


91 billion light years and i get to met you

by BattleBee



Series: 91 million miles [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Other, That's it, i'm sorry that this is trash, you legit just meet/help the dctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattleBee/pseuds/BattleBee
Summary: sometimes, when the danger can't get to you for a bit, it really puts you into perspective. you remember when you two first met.
Relationships: Y/n / The doctor
Series: 91 million miles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637737





	91 billion light years and i get to met you

Danger has a bad habit of catching up to you.  
Maybe it's an alien general who wants you as a prize, maybe it's a glob of slime that can burn human flesh, maybe it's a planet and the only thing that inhabits it are flesh-hungry plants, you don't know, but they all seem to want you, in one sense or another. And honestly, you didn't mind.  
It was what you'd signed up for, really. When you had first met him. The Doctor.  
Oh yes, danger did quite like chasing you around. It was how you two met, actually.  
So, the planet is being taken over by things that looked like the mix between a robot and a type of plant. Well, 'taken over' isn't the best word. Maybe borrowed over? Stolen over. Who cares, whatever these things were, at the time they weren't the best at being scary or threating. The just sat up in the sky, right next to the moon as the sloooowly charged up their laser. Or something like that.  
Two thoughts had entered your mind when you had first seen him. Number one was; I didn't know that there were police boxes anymore. Wait, how do I know what those are? They were last used in the seventies. Wait, how do I know that? Number two was: Why is it in my garden? HOW is it in my garden? Then...Wait, it's crushing my shed!  
So after some talking [well, yelling], he reviled himself as "The doctor, pleasure to meet you", and flashed you a smile. It was toothy and a bit condescending. Charming.  
"I'm y/n. Look, just please tell me, what the hell is going on?"  
So, he explained.  
He explained that the creatures were called: "The Anthra. Nasty little buggers see themselves as better than everyone, they don't even have thumbs! how can you take over countless- okay, maybe not countless, twenty-five?- planets without thumbs! Even you lot have thumbs you only have one planet!"  
Then he had to explain what that meant.  
Then you told him that you were going to help him. He attempted to decline but you said that he could use help, plus this was your planet.  
He, very reluctantly, agreed.  
After it was done, and The Anthra were killed [in a rather cool explosion], you and The Doctor were walking down a street that was busting with life. You were just...talking. odd.  
"You took the alien thing surprisingly and uncomfortably well. Why? And, how?"  
"This shit happens every other week, Doc. How could I not take it well?"  
He rolled his eyes as you two walked slowly back to the tardis.  
Whatever this was, it was the start of something beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> this sucked but I hoped you enjoyed it.


End file.
